


The Gem in the Crown

by AnimagusFireblade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Contemplating future, F/F, Fluff, Life without each other, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Sara and Ava talk about the future.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Gem in the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much lately, but here is a short one shot. The subject matter is something that has been on my mind a lot lately. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Thanks to starling83 and LadyXana for betaing!

Sara and Ava are watching TV on the couch in Ava’s apartment. Ava stands up to walk into the kitchen with an empty popcorn bowl. She sets her sights on the dishes in the sink from dinner and starts cleaning up. After a few minutes, she hears Sara call from the couch.

“Hey babe?”

“Hmm?” 

“Can you bring me a glass of water when you come back this way?”

Ava rolls her eyes and smirks. Her girlfriend has impeccable timing sometimes. “Yes, your highness.”

She finishes up and walks back to her girlfriend with the requested glass. Sara smiles at her and kisses her cheek as she sits down beside her.

“Thank you, baby. What would I ever do without you?” Sara takes a sip from her water.

“What would you do without me?”

Sara chokes a little on her water, coughing as she gasps for air. She looks at Ava, her brows pinched together.

“Where’s this coming from?”

Ava shrugs and picks at a stray strand on the couch. Sara picks up her hand to pull her out of her mind and back on the couch with her. When Ava doesn’t glance up, Sara uses her other hand to guide her girlfriend’s head to face her.

“Aves, talk to me. What’s got you lost in your thoughts?”

“I-I...” Ava closes her eyes and takes a small breath. “We lose people in our lives, especially with the Bureau trying to fix the time anomalies. Sometimes I just wonder about what if something happened…”

“Hey, look at me.”

Ava opens her eyes to meet the icy blue ones she has come to love so dearly. Sara holds her face between her hands.

“I’m here. We are alive and together. Please don’t worry about the what-ifs.” She leans forward to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead, hoping to reiterate how alive they are.

“I know, I know. But what would you do? Really?” Ava watches Sara sit back and ponder her question.

“I’d go back to my sexy ways after a few months and party on.” Sara laughs as she receives a pillow smack.

“That’s not funny. I’m serious, what would you do?”

Her girlfriend stops laughing and stares at her, all humor gone.

“There isn’t an after you. You are my world. Could I survive? Yes, but it wouldn’t be living. I’ve died enough to know how that feels. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sara smirks. “Plus, if something does, they gotta take me out first. Nobody harms my girl when I’m around.”

Ava chuckles. “The literal over my dead body?”

Sara smiles. “See? You are getting it now babe!” She shifts around and lays her head in Ava’s lap. “So, what would you do? If I died again?”

“Probably break a few time laws trying to bring you back.” Ava attempts to smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Her stare goes unfocused. Sara runs a finger over her cheek slowly. Her girlfriend closes her eyes and leans into the small touch.

“Whatever happens, we will always face it together. In this time or another. Don’t miss me while I’m still here and kicking.”

Ava rolls her eyes. “Oh yes, I will always miss finding used tissues in my sweatshirts and mismatched socks in the laundry.”

“Hey! I’m endearing!” Sara sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Ava snorts. “Endearing? More like a pretty pretty princess.” 

Sara gasps. “How dare you. Take it back.”

Ava leans down closer and whispers, “Make me, princess.”

Sara propels herself up and off of the couch, barely avoiding them hitting heads, and pulls Ava up behind her. She heads them towards their bedroom.

“Uh… babe?” 

Sara turns around and winks, shaking her hips slowly. “You wanted me to  _ make you _ . So I am. Getting second thoughts, Sharpe?”

Ava laughs. “No way, bring it on, Lance.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
